


He's Just A Child In This Life

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Switched Ages, Big Brother!Finn [not blood related - but an adorable brotherly relationship anyway], Brothers, Finn and Daniel are still close friends in this (with feelings for each other), Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Older!Daniel, Sean is a cute baby brother, Short & Sweet, Slight Angst (although everything is alright in the end), Younger!Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Instead of how it was before, now Sean is the younger brother and Daniel is the older brother. These brothers try to deal with their problems, while hiding from the police.- A small au that I wrote :)





	He's Just A Child In This Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au where Sean and Daniel are different ages, switching with each other. Although, Sean isn't the age of Daniel from the game. In this, Sean is seven and Daniel is fifteen, almost sixteen. Also, Daniel still has powers and anger issues.

Sean ran towards the lake, happily, as much as his small legs could carry him. He was very happy now. Because he was told by Penny and Cassidy, that his older 'brothers’ were there.

Daniel is his blood related older brother, but he considered Finn as a big brother as well.

He noticed them, Daniel and Finn, ahead of him.

They practiced throwing knives, like each day.

Sean smiled a bit, running over. He almost falls, but caught himself.

“Daniel! Finn!” he yelled out.

Both guys turned around, looking at him.

“Well, hello there, little man. Your big brother here, is a natural bodyguard.” Finn said to him, glancing at Daniel for a second.

Sean was smiling at Daniel. “Really?”

Daniel smiles to that, nodding his head.

Sean looked at the knife, that Finn had. “Can I try?” he asked

Before Finn could answer or say something, Daniel interrupted him. “No.”

Sean got a sad look. “Why not?”

“Because I said so.” Daniel glared down at him.

Sean didn't give in. “But..”

“I already said no!” Daniel yells at his younger brother.

Finn frowned slightly. “Daniel..”

Sean flinched at Daniel’s loud voice. He was gonna cry, tears in his eyes.

Daniel saw that. His eyes softened, as he felt instant regret. “Oh, Sean..I..”

Sean didn't give him a chance to talk. He turns around.

He runs away from them, crying his eyes out.

“Wait, Sean!”

Finn shaked his head, putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

“Dan, I think that you should give him some space for awhile.”

“I didn't mean it..” Daniel said

“I know. He just needs to be alone, to calm down. You can apologize later. Let's do this more, before we have to leave for work.” Finn said

Daniel nods his head, looking at where his little brother ran off to, then starting to throw that knife at the tree again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Two hours later -_

Sean was alone again. He had sat down on the ground. His stare at the blue, cloud filled sky.

He draws in the sketch book that his father gave to him. He looked down, getting a tear in his eye. He missed his dad, a lot. He knew that his older brother, Daniel understands this.

Sean snapped out of his thoughts, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He glanced upwards.

Finn was there. He had a smile, as he sits down, next to Sean.

“Drawing again?”

Sean nodded at that. “Yeah..”

Finn looked at the drawing, with another smile. “It's nice.”

Sean smiled again. “Thank you.”

Finn kept his smile, reaching and pulling out something that he had. He gives a chocolate chip cookie to him.

Sean was smiling, taking it. “Thanks, Finn.” He hugs him, then he started eating this cookie.

Finn was staring at the younger boy, as he smiles. He was glad that Sean was full of happiness again. “No problem, laddie.”

There was silence between them, for a few seconds. Until Finn talked again.

“Listen, Sean. You know that Daniel didn't mean what he did earlier, right?”

Sean was nodding at that, slowly. “I know..but he's always so angry lately..”

Finn sighed softly. “It's because of stress, things have been hard. Just give your big brother a chance?”

“Alright, I will.”

Then, both of them heard someone walking over, from behind them. It was Daniel, naturally.

Sean stares at him.

“I'm sorry, Sean.” Daniel had said, feeling bad about making his younger brother cry.

Sean gets off the ground and walked to him, wrapping his arms around Daniel, putting his head against the older male’s stomach. “It's okay, I forgive you.”

Daniel glanced at Finn, then he got a smile on his lips, as he puts his hand on Sean's head. He wraps his other arm around the boy as well.

These two brothers stayed in that hug, for awhile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Later on, that night -_

It was still dark out. 

Finn and Daniel are sitting at the fire, around the others. They are talking with them.

Sean was sleeping peacefully. Although, he wasn't in their tent. He had sneaked himself into Finn's tent. He slept there, snuggled and nuzzled against a pillow. He was cuddling Finn’s blanket, his arms wrapped around the warm softness. He wished that the older guys, his ‘big brothers’, Finn and Daniel were with him. But this was fine, for that night.

That tent was opened and unzipped, so anyone could see Sean, or catch him where he really wasn't supposed to be (not that Finn would mind it).

Daniel was getting high and drinking a beer, slightly distracted at the moment.

Finn turned his head and saw Sean, asleep in there. He stared at him, as he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of it, your thoughts. I appreciate any feedback (:


End file.
